Regalo de cumpleaños
by Karou-00
Summary: Dicen que que el insomnio es porque estas despierto en el sueño de alguien más … ¿Qué tan cierto será? Y bueno después soñé con él un poco, fue lindo, no me quería despertar…


Bueno esta historia va dedicada a mi gran amiga camiladiosa que estuvo de cumpleaños.

Advierto de inmediato que no es para menores y se trata de Steve Rogers y Tony Stark, contiene slash, así que si no te gusta el género no lo escribo hace tiempo y si cometo alguna falta ortográfica solo ignórenla.

PD: Narra Steve.

Regalo de Cumpleaños.

Bueno creo que mi mente anda en otra parte estos últimos días, no me he podido concentrar en mis entrenamientos y estoy harto de que en los noticieros hablen de "nosotros", diría de mi solamente, pero también hablan de Thor y del odioso de Tony, sobretodo de lo inteligente que es…me molesta el hecho de estar perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en el, siempre es lo mismo, Tony esto, Tony aquello, Tony no seas imprudente, Tony no te burles de mi.

Siempre tu…Idiota, nunca entiendo tus bromas, me hace sentir un tonto.

Lo peor de no estar de buen humor y no querer ver a nadie, es simplemente sonreír porque la "dulce" Natasha me está organizando una fiesta "sorpresa" por mi cumpleaños, no quiero arruinar su esfuerzo así que me comportare de buena forma, uno debe ser agradecido…supongo.

Creo que la fiesta será mañana sábado porque justamente cae ese día, pero me pregunto qué pretexto inventara Natasha para mantenerme alejado de la Torre de los Avengers porque supongo que allí lo celebraremos

Por el momento prefiero seguir entrenando, mi polera está toda traspirada, además estoy muriendo de sed y de calor, ¿es que no tenemos aire acondicionado en la torre?, pero bueno no hay nadie, así que da igual si me quito la polera y bebo un poco de agua.

Me quite la polera rápidamente para continuar dando patadas al aire, también bebí un poco de agua para refrescarme y me moje el cabello con el agua que quedó de la botella. Esta es la única forma de mantenerme ocupado, además de divertirme

-Mierda

Golpeé demasiado fuerte el saco, me dolió la mano, por más que me la reviso no es nada, pero diablos me dolió.

-Wow, mister perfecto dijo una grosería

Esa voz. ¿Qué hice de malo? No te gires Rogers, así no lo veras…¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? , sé bien el por qué no quiero ver a Tony, sería imposible odiarlo.

-Esa grosería no cuenta-conteste serio

-Claro que si, fue una bien fea- dijo con su voz burlona.

-Nadie me escuchaba- le respondí esta vez lo más tranquilo posible.

Bueno me gire, es de mala educación dar la espalda después de todo.

-Vamos Rogers solo juego, no tiene nada de malo decir malas palabras de vez en cuando.

-Tony no volveré a decir una grosería en frente tuyo, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bueno, lo dudo, da igual.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo por un momento, Tony me miraba un poco raro, no sabría explicar por qué, quizá mis pantalones están un poco sucios, y no traigo polera así que debe ser que no le gustaron.

-¿Bueno, no te aburres de hacer eso?-gracias a Dios termino el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, fingir que entrenas para impresionar a todas tus fans, de seguro te tomas fotos y las subes a internet- De nuevo se reía de mi.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo un traje que me proteja- Trate de sonar lo más neutral posible.

Tú deberías protegerme

Creí escuchar murmurar algo a Tony, pero de seguro sonaré un poco tonto si le pregunto que era, además ¿Es mi idea o Tony está un poco colorado? De seguro no está comiendo bien. Quizá solo quizá sería bueno que le ayude con el entrenamiento.

-Tony, debes saber que somos un esquipo y esa desventaja tuya sería buena idea que la resolvamos juntos.- Rogers cállate…

-¿Juntos?- su cara no sabría describirla

-Osea, casi todos sabemos luchar, te pue… podríamos ayudar.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo como "personal taynor"?

-No es gracioso, lo digo enserio, hasta yo te puedo enseñar algunos movimientos, los que quieras.-Soy un idiota

-¿Mmm, me vas a enseñar unos movimientos?.- La voz de Tony fue casi un susurro solo para que yo lo escuchara, como si no estuviéramos lo bastante solos.

Fue como si tras esa frase existiera un significado más profundo, algo que hasta yo debiera entender, pero a pesar de no saber que era, sentí la necesidad de dar unos pasos hacia Tony, necesitaba acércame y sentir que lo tenía ahí en esos momentos. Quería tocarlo y oler su perfume que siempre presume ante todos, creo que es de las pocas cosas que me irritan, el saber que alguien más está lo suficientemente cerca de él como para sentir su aroma, mi aroma, a mi Tony.

No le respondí, simplemente le agarré un brazo e hice que se diera la vuelta, una simple llave, la cual me permitía tenerlo acorralado y pegado hacia mi, sentía su calor aunque lo más probable es que fuera el mío.

Estábamos tan agradablemente juntos que mi amigo también sintió un poco la felicidad en el trasero de Tony, así que lo solté rápidamente, sin embargo es obvio que el también lo notó, pero él seguía en silencio.

-Ehhh, eso fue una demostración de inmovilizar a tu oponente de forma rápida y sencilla-mi tono de voz era el de siempre…creo.

-Sí, creo que entendí.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte más cosas- Solo decía eso para quitar la mínima distancia que nos separa uno del otro.

-Si quieres…- Sabía que Tony diría algo así, jamás pide ayuda.

Lo único que hice fue acercarme a su cara para verlo mejor, pero Dios quería estar aún más cerca, Tony no sabía hacia dónde mirar, si mi "pantalon", mi cuerpo o mis ojos, sin embargo sin querer miré sus labios y el hizo lo mismo. Me incline a tal punto que pude sentir su respiración.

Sería lo mejor de estos días…Sólo un poco más…

Pero no.

-¡¿Tony?!

¿Por qué ahora?, justo ahora. Me separé de inmediato de Tony, Unos dos metros nos separaban cuando Natasha entró en la habitación de entrenamientos.

-Oye, necesito hablar contigo-Se dirigió a Tony sin darme mayor importancia.

-Esta bien, ¿qué quieres ahora?-la voz de Tony demostraba que estaba muy molesto, pocas veces lo había escuchado así.

-Debemos hablar a solas un momento. Anda a la sala de control un momento estaré allí enseguida.-Ignoró el enojo de Tony como si fuera un niño.

-Ya, pero no ,me hagas perder el tiempo.- Dicho eso, Tony se fue mirándome de reojo.

Natasha iba detrás de él pero antes de irse me miró levantando las cejas y sonrió.

-No creas que no te vi.

Ante eso sentí como se subía mi sangre a las mejillas.

-No sé a qué te refieres-contesté nervioso-aunque si hubieses visto algo, hipotéticamente hablando… ¿Por qué interrumpiste?-la pregunta casi se la grito, pero ella solo rio.

-Lo siento, cuando grité ya era demasiado tarde, solo quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo, solo hazlo.

-No es tan fácil…

-Te tengo fe… por cierto…necesito que recojas unas cagas de la casa de Tony y las traigas para la torre mañana. Es material para unas computadoras y Tony no puede salir de su casa mañana porque le debo entregar unas tareas ahora.

-Pero…

-Es una orden soldado, adiós.

Antes de que le contestara se fue, "menos mal que el capitán soy yo"

…..

Me pase toda la noche preguntándome como vería a Tony a la cara de nuevo, ni siquiera dormí. Dicen que eso es porque estas despierto en el sueño de alguien más … ¿Qué tan cierto será? Y bueno después soñé con él un poco, fue lindo, no me quería despertar…

Bueno ahora me encuentro aquí, en medio del salón y no sé donde está Tony, el guardia de la entrada me dejó pasar, pero no hay nadie.

Decidí dirigirme a la habitación de Tony que está en el segundo piso, porque de seguro se durmió, eso que Natasha me dijo era una mentira desde el principio, Tony es el pretexto que inventó para la fiesta porque en ningún mundo paralelo Tony le haría caso a Natasha en algo.

Al entrar a la habitación me sorprendí con Tony saliendo del baño, y creo que en ese momento me enteré de que él no era de la clase de persona que se ponía una toalla después de secarse para pasear por la casa.

No lo pude dejar de ver y cuando Tony se dio cuenta de mi presencia trato de ponerse la toalla que tenía sobre la cama.

-eh, yo, en el, ya sebes…ducha, jabón.

Juro por Dios que en el minuto que Tony habló sentí como mi pantalón se achicaba en la entrepierna y toda mi moral se iba la mierda.

Prácticamente corrí hacia él y lancé la toalla a alguna parte, agarre la cabeza de Tony con mis dos manos y lo besé, solo escuché una especie de queja, pero rápidamente se convirtió en algo parecido a un gemido.

Nos estábamos besando casi con desesperación, Tony trató de safarse en un momento pero cedió de inmediato. No podía respirar no quería separarme de él, no podía, me quité la polera y miré a Tony a los ojos, pero no era la típica mirada en la cual pides permiso para hacer algo malo, simplemente le informé lo que quería.

-shh, es mi cumpleaños.

Eso fue todo lo que dije y antes que me respondiera lo volví a besar, esta vez lo empuje contra la pared y me aferré a él, pude sentir como su amigo estaba duro contra el mio, así que me deshice de mis pantalones y del resto de mi ropa en tiempo record.

Tony me miró y lo empujé a la cama, recorrí su pecho de a poco con besos y lo llené de caricias mientras sostenía su miembro para darle placer, sus gemidos me hacían seguir, pero me detuvo en un momento…se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y sin mirarme me agarró mi miembro y se lo llevó a la boca. No tuve la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo, pero no me quería ir en su boca todavía así que lo alejé.

-Joder Tony, como me he aguantado-Le dije agitado

-Creí que nunca más dirías una grosería en frente de mi-sonrió burlón.

-Dios solo cállate.

Y apenas le contesté lo puse sobré cuatro en la cama, me acomodé y sin aguantar más lo penetre, Tony y yo soltamos un gemido de placer, comencé a moverme dentro de él a un ritmo lento y nuevamente agarre su miembro con mis manos.

Una y otra vez, movía mis caderas al ritmo que mis manos hacían su trabajo y gruñí de bien que se sentía estar adentro de mi Tony, porque en estos momentos era mio.

El grito de Tony me indicó que ya había llegado a su máximo punto y al minuto yo me vine dentro de él.

Una vez que ya terminamos nos recostamos uno al lado del otro, ninguno dijo algo, no queríamos arruinar el momento, solo unas cuantas palabras necesitaba escuchar.

-¿Steve?

-Dime

-¿Te gusto?

-mmm, no.

La cara de Tony se desfiguró por un momento.

-Te amo hace mucho tiempo, y créeme que es mucho, aun si no te sientes así, estoy feliz en estos momentos…-mi voz era pausada y estaba extrañamente calmado.

-Yo también te amo, aunque a veces eres bastante odioso

-Quien lo dice.

-Ya, shh…Feliz cumpleaños…

-Gracias.

-Acabo de tener relaciones con alguien de unos 80 años

-Ja, que gracioso.

-Solo ríete, pero… ¿Sabes? Natasha me va matar, tu supuesta fiesta sorpresa era hace una hora y bueno, sé que tu ya sabias, era obvio, pero no me quiero mover de aquí.

-Créeme que somos dos. Es más creo que ya sé como va ser tu entrenamiento, así que mejor prepárate que perfectamente podemos llegar tarde otra hora más.

Dicho esto nos volvimos a besar.

...

Espero te guste este regalo, Att caro


End file.
